


Notebooks

by GiveTrindelAchance



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveTrindelAchance/pseuds/GiveTrindelAchance
Summary: Basically just guys being gays. Also art Judy and I have no idea why.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Notebooks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I basically stole this idea from Brandonjblock on Tumblr but wrote it worse shhhh. Also this is my first time writing them somewhat seriously so pls go easy lol

"Okay, we're done here" violet sighed, feigning exasperation. Well, half faking. She loved Judy dearly, but she would be more than happy to be out of Michael's at 8 pm. The florescent lights were starting to burn their way into her retinas.   
"Sweetheart, look at them!" The shorter woman gasped. She held up a bright blue notebook, two smiling puppies staring back at them.   
Violet affectionately rolled her eyes, placing the notebook back on the shelf.   
"We came here for some string and tape, this is why I don't let you shop on your own"   
"Vi" she whined "look how cute they are!"   
"One. You've been taking up the bookshelf and haven't used any of them"   
"Its called aesthetic"   
"Whatever you say, girly"   
Judy rummaged through the baskets of supplies, mentally comparing the designs.   
For the first time, one caught Violets eye.   
She stopped Judy, pulling out a rainbow covered book.   
"Maybe, but I was thinking the bird one" judy hummed. "Unless you wanted two...?  
"Fine, this times okay, you gay bitch" Judy lightly smacked her arm, a blush filling her cheeks.   
A smirk appeared on Violets. She placed the two notebooks in their cart and snaked her arm around Judy's waist before she could veer off to look at any more supplies they already had.   
After they paid - or rather Violet paid, ignoring her lovers protests - and drove home, Violet found herself curled on the couch, Judy on the opposite side, notebook in hand.   
"Whatcha doin' kiddo?"  
Judy shrugged, a soft smile on her face before turning back to the pages. Violet furrowed her brows in curiosity.   
"Can I see, baby?" Judy bit her bottom lip and placed her pencil down. She slowly turned the book around. Violet grinned at the image, a somewhat shaky (but when isn't she) sketch of herself from the angle she figured Judy could see her at.   
"You're amazing, Judes" she praised lightly, a blush once again making its way up the other woman's cheeks.   
"I love you" she whispered, curling into the CEO's side.   
Violet moved the notebook from her lap to the coffee table as she noticed Judy's eyelids drooping. She planted a kiss to her partners forehead.   
"Love you too, hon"

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a good time to say I have no idea what I'm doing  
> But seriously I have so many hcs for them its ridiculous


End file.
